True Colors
by Lahdolphin
Summary: It's simple math: Niou plus Marui equals perfect. Variable: love. Simple just got a lot more complicated. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own any group/artist that has ever sung "True Colors."**

**Warning: a slight eating-disorder, some language, fluff, geek-ness, Nerf gun attacks, and shonen-ai.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> [ T r u e C o l o r s ]<strong>

"_And I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you"<em>

When Niou got home from work, it took all of his patience and balance to survive toeing off his shoes while closing the door with his butt. Marui kicked his shoes every which way, which made the entrance way to their apartment as dangerous as a mine field.

"I'm home!" Niou called out. He walked around the death trap of shoes, hands going up to loosen his tie and pop open the top buttons of his shirt. No response. He froze. "Bunta?"

Niou began to panic, half expecting Marui to jump out of goddamn nowhere with a Nerf gun like a twelve year old. Instead of checking every nook and cranny like a paranoid freak, Niou sighed and rubbed his temples. He was tired, too tired to deal with his loveably idiotic boyfriend.

Yoshi gave him a look from where she was curled up on the rug. She meowed, demanding affection. Niou scratched her behind the ears, smiling when she purred.

Niou treaded through the apartment towards the kitchen with caution. Relief washed over him when he saw his Nerf-gun-free boyfriend. Marui was standing in front of an open fridge, headphones in, doing some G-rated butt wiggles.

Niou smiled, all of his frustration melting away.

He walked over, wrapping his arms around Marui from behind. He felt the red head jump in his arms, and then relax, realizing who was holding him – _Niou_. Niou rested his chin on the top of Marui's head, gently swaying them back forth.

Marui turned off his ipod, leaning back into Niou's chest. "When'd you get home?"

"Just now."

"Oh. Welcome home."

"You hungry? We could do take-out."

"Okie dokey."

Niou moved backwards, pulling Marui away from the fridge. Marui kicked the fridge shut with an awkward karate kick, "he-ya!" and all, making Niou smile again. Niou moved his head, somehow managing to turn Marui's head in the process, and kissed Marui gently on the lips.

"Okie dokey, huh?" Niou grinned. "You're adorable."

"Shut up."

.

Niou was sitting in front of his laptop at the desk at two in the morning. Marui sat up in the bed, pulling a neon green blanket around himself.

"Masa, come back to bed."

Niou turned, shook his head, and went back to typing, eyes locked on the bright screen. "I need to finish this speech for my press agent to look over before the conference."

"It can wait, can't it?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this. It's important. Atobe wants to merge, remember? I need to find a way to say 'screw you' without sounding like a total ass," Niou said, fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Masa," Marui whined, "I'm cold. Please?"

Niou let out a sigh of epic proportions. He closed his laptop, crossing their bedroom, crawling into bed. Marui lied down, his back to Niou. Niou lied down next to him, draping an arm over Marui's chest.

"You're impossible," Niou mumbled, planting a soft, ghost-like kiss on the back of Marui's neck.

Marui closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I never said it was a bad thing."

.

Marui woke up alone, an empty feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he was used to. He was a university student majoring in biology, but Niou had to drop out of school when his father passed away, leaving Niou to take over the business. Admittedly, it was a multi-billion yen software company that Niou became CEO of, but that didn't make the lonely mornings anymore comforting.

Marui crawled out of bed, pulling up his sushi pajama pants before drowsily walking through their apartment towards the kitchen. Food first, shower later – his life motto.

Yoshi meowed, jumping on the kitchen table. Marui scratched her ears, and spotted a yellow blob in the fruit basket. He reached over Yoshi, who was purring louder than a newly waxed car, and picked up the Pikachu plushie they used to send notes.

_Life without you would be like a broken pencil... Pointless._

_Love,  
>Masaharu<em>

Marui pulled the note off to put in a box where he kept all the others Niou had left him over the years, and thought of a place where he could hide Pikachu and what note he would attach.

.

Niou avoided the land mine of shoes, setting his briefcase on the table by the door. He squatted to rub behind Yoshi's ears and felt a faint burning in his thighs – he hadn't been to the gym in months. He figured he should probably go.

He headed into the living room, undoing his tie and top buttons. He grinned from ear-to-ear at the sight of Marui wrapped up in a neon green blanket, watching reruns on the couch. He plopped down next to the red head and immediately lied down, resting his head on Marui's lap.

"Bad day?"

"Atobe is going to be the death of me." Niou sighed. "If I knew I would be doing business with him now, I would have shoved a racquet up his ass back in junior high."

"You could still shove something up someone's ass now," Marui pointed out, threading the fingers of one hand into Niou's dyed hair, the other tugging Niou's tie completely lose. "Preferably up mine."

"Is that your way of asking for sex?"

Marui hummed. "It's possible."

"As nice as that sounds, I'm perfectly content right here." Niou provided his point by sighing and melting into a pile of goo in Marui's lap. "But sex later would be nice."

Marui rolled Niou off his lap onto the floor. Niou swore. Marui laughed.

.

Niou hummed Zelda's Lullaby as he walked out of the bathroom with a damp towel around his waist. He managed sixteen steps when he felt something hit his back. He turned around, saw a red blur disappear and a Nerf dart lying on the floor.

Niou sighed, but couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his lips.

He was hit six more times before he managed to retaliate.

.

Marui couldn't sleep. He tried counting sheep, rubbing his stomach, moving his toes, thinking of boring things – basically, he did everything he could think of, but couldn't fall asleep. He figured out a long time ago that he had insomnia, and had only found one way to make it stop so far – Niou.

"Masa," Marui mumbled, poking Niou's shoulder.

Niou groaned, turning under the blankets of their bed. "Hmm?"

"I can't sleep."

Niou made small, cat-like noises as he rubbed the sleep-crust out of the corner of his eyes. Even in the dark, he could see the frustration on Marui's face, or maybe he just knew Marui well enough to know that he would be frustrated.

Niou shifted, fumbling with the sheets in the darkness, pulling Marui onto his side. He wrapped his arms around Marui, pulling him into his chest. Marui's breath was hot and uncomfortable against Niou's neck, but in a good way.

"Once upon a time," Niou said, feeling Marui relax, "there were three tribes. The Merry Mermaids, the Crazy Cowboys, and the Raging Robots."

"Nice alliteration."

"Shut up. I'm telling a story here."

Marui chuckled. Niou talked about mermaids, cowboys and robots until Marui fell asleep an hour and a half later.

.

_If I was an enzyme, I'd be helicase so I could unzip your genes._

_Love,  
>Bunta<em>

.

Niou was sitting at the kitchen table in his best suit, ready to get his meeting with those corporate morons over with. His laptop was open, his eyes running over his notes. He put a mug to his lips, taking a quick sip of coffee before going back to his notes.

Marui stumbled in, wrapped up in his neon green blanket. He waddled like a penguin, making small noises of struggle and frustration as he tried not to trip over his own two feet. Niou put his mug to his lips again to hide his smile.

Niou's smile quickly faded when Marui sat across from him instead of getting something to eat. Marui didn't skip meals, not unless he was in bed, puking and hacking up a lung. The only other time Marui skipped meals was that time back in high school when the names and the bullying finally got to him.

"Bunta," Niou said softly, "you okay?"

"I'm fine." Marui folded his arms on the table, resting his head on them. "Really."

"You know I love you. _All_ of you." Niou closed his laptop, reaching into the fruit basket that he had shoved to the side earlier that morning. He grabbed an apple, knocking it on Marui's head. "Come on, eat."

"I'm just not hungry." Marui lifted his head, rubbing at the spot where Niou had tapped him with the apple.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Niou put the apple back. He trusted Marui. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, Niou wasn't quite sure.

.

Marui dropped his book bag to the floor, kicking his shoes off. He ninja-toed around all of his other shoes, picking Yoshi up off the floor. He cradled the cat in his arms, scratching behind her ears. She purred loudly, closing her eyes.

"Masaharu, I'm home!" Marui shouted.

No response. But that didn't surprise Marui, what with music shooting out of their bedroom like a stream of bullets. Marui began to head towards their bedroom, Yoshi squirming in his arms. He set the cat down, who quickly ran as far away from the bedroom as physically possible.

Marui opened the door, unable to keep a straight face. Niou was standing on their bed in dinosaur boxers, air guitaring like a pro. Niou's hair was down, flipping every which way as he banged his head. Niou kicked and punched, rocking out to the music, completely unaware that Marui was making a mental video that he would never forget.

Niou did a spin in the air, catching a glimpse of red. He froze.

"Nice moves," Marui said. "That must have been one hell of a meeting."

Niou jumped off the bed, switching the stereo off. He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassment written all over his face in a pretty shade of pink. "How long were you…?"

"_Epic fail_."

"Tell anyone and I am legally obligated by the Boyfriend Code to murder you."

"Boyfriend Code, huh?" Marui sounded amused. Marui walked up to Niou, wrapping his arms around Niou's bony torso. He grinned up at Niou only to grin more when Niou grinned back – it was grin fest, as far as Marui was concerned.

"Yup, the Boyfriend Code." Niou wrapped his arms around Marui as well, pulling the red head closer. "It's the same code that says you must compliment me on my ass after seeing me rock out like a nerd."

"But you already know I like your ass," Marui said. "And you know I love your nerdy talk. It turns me on."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Possibly…"

Niou hoisted Marui up, holding the bottoms of his thighs to keep him from falling. Marui wrapped his legs around Niou's waist and his arms around his neck. They kissed, slow and sweet, and then they were moving towards the bed. Marui barely registered that Niou had set him down on the lumpy mattress like a fragile doll.

"And, in case you were wondering, it _was _a good meeting." Niou smiled, threading his fingers into Marui's hair, kissing the crook of the red head's neck. "Atobe got so mad at me, he stood up half way through my speech and left. You should have seen his face. Priceless."

"I don't care about Atobe's face," Marui mumbled, tilting his head to the side, trying to get Niou to kiss that one spot. Niou got the message; he kissed just the right path of skin, sending shivers through Marui's body.

"Agreed," Niou said. He nipped that spot one more time before kissing a path up to Marui's jaw. "I'm much more interesting in seeing a certain face of yours right now."

Niou kissed Marui on the lips, hard and fast and desperate.

Marui couldn't remember what happened after that.

Niou still did that to him.

.

_I can't think of anything to say, but I haven't left you a note in forever, and I feel obligated to make one._

_So, interest a cheesy thing here that makes you love me even more, okay? _

_Thanks._

_Love,  
>Masaharu<em>

.

Marui stared at himself in the mirror after he got out of his shower. He looked at his ruffled hair, at the fluffy white towel clinging to his hips, at the small love bite on his neck from Niou. The last place his eyes landed was his abdomen. Marui poked at his stomach, a frown spreading across his lips.

The door opened.

Marui twisted his head so quickly his neck nearly cracked. He moved his hand away from his stomach, grabbing the towel around his waist. Marui could hear his heart pounding as Niou walked towards him.

"I know you just got a shower, but how 'bout a bath?" Niou asked, wrapping his arms around Marui from behind. Marui's body tensed when fingers grazed his stomach – Niou felt his stomach sink, refusing to believe what his brain was picking up on. Niou tilted his head, kissing Marui on the cheek. "What do you say?"

"I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed."

"Okay." Niou sighed, releasing Marui. "I'll only be a little bit."

Marui left. Niou ignored reality.

.

Niou opened up the front door, yanking his tie lose. He was stressed. All he wanted to do was get some Indian food, light some candles, drink some wine, and then take a bath with Marui. He kicked his shoes off, not caring where they went – it's not like Marui would mind.

"I'm home!" No response. Crap. "Bunta?"

Marui came out of the kitchen. Niou tensed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Marui was wearing a cowboy hat and holding two Nerf guns. Niou's plans for the night did not include Marui attacking him.

Much to Niou's surprise, Marui didn't shot him. Instead, Marui pushed one of the Nerf guns into Niou's hands and said, "I know you're stressed, so I thought shooting crap with foam darts would help."

Niou stared at Marui for the moment, then at the toy gun in his hands, and then back at Marui. He had the most idiotic, adorable boyfriend in the world. He also had the one boyfriend who could rock a cowboy hat.

"Well, what do you say?"

Niou grinned and pointed the Nerf gun at Marui. "_Run._"

"You'll never catch me alive!"

.

Marui contemplated the pros and cons of waking Niou up. Pro: Niou helped him sleep. Con: he hated waking Niou up at ungodly hours in the morning. Marui sat up, curling his knees into his chest. It was times like this when Marui hated himself. He hated that he needed Niou for so much.

"Hey, you okay?" Marui turned his head. Niou was on his side, looking up at Marui. "Did you hear me? I asked if you're okay."

"I can't sleep," Marui said, rested his head on his knees. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Niou put a hand on his back, drawing large circles.

"Want to talk?" Marui shook his head. "How about a bath?" Another shake. "Hot chocolate?"

Marui lifted his head, looking back at Niou. Niou had a huge smile on his face, and it made Marui's heart do funny things. "That sounds good."

Niou rolled out of bed, stumbling in the darkness for the light switch by the door. Once he found it, he gestured for Marui to hurry up. Marui wrapped his neon green blanket around him, waddling after Niou because the blanket was wrapped too tightly. Niou couldn't stop smiling.

.

Niou dipped his finger into the bowl, pulling a glob of cookie dough out. He smiled, putting the glob on Marui's flour-covered nose. Marui went cross-eyed to look at his nose. He reached up to wipe it off, but Niou grabbed his wrist. Niou kissed the tip of Marui's nose, which made Marui turn a shade of red similar to his hair.

Niou used his other hand, the one that wasn't holding Marui's wrist, and fished another glob out of the bowl. He put his finger to Marui's lips, spreading the cookie dough from corner to corner. Marui licked his lips, pulling off every sugary clump.

Niou put a glob on his own lips, grinning at Marui.

"You're an idiot," Marui mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I am, but I'm an idiot for you."

Marui got up on his toes, kissing Niou gently, sucking the cookie dough off of his lips bit by bit. Niou shifted his hand that was on Marui's wrist, lacing their fingers together so tightly Marui thought his hand would break.

.

_I'll be your Navi if you be my Link. That way I can bug you forever._

_Love,  
>Bunta<em>

_PS: Hey, listen!_

.

Niou usually hated that neon green blanket Marui carried around the apartment. It was fluffy and they both tripped on it, and sometimes Yoshi would claw at it, which made Marui upset because it was a gift from Niou. But for the first time since he bought that blanket, Niou liked it.

Niou was curled up on the sofa next to Marui with the green blanket covering them both, a bowl of popcorn in Marui's lap. They were watching some movie, but neither of them was paying attention. They glanced at each other like they did back in high school, looking away whenever they got caught stealing a glance.

Marui reached into the bowl, pulling out a piece of popcorn. He tossed it at Niou, laughing when it got stuck in his boyfriend's hair. Niou pulled it out of his hair, tossing it at Marui's face.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong," Marui mumbled. He turned so he was on his knees, the bowl hitting the ground, popcorn spilling out like salty lava. Marui wrapped his arms around Niou's neck, kissing him.

Actually, Niou still hated the blanket, but he loved Marui.

.

Marui walked into his classroom and sat down somewhere in the middle. He pulled his laptop out of his bag, and saw a small, yellow, furry thing in the bottom. He pulled it out, staring at the Pikachu they used to send each other notes. Well, that was a new hiding spot.

Marui pulled the note off, a smile involuntarily crawling across his lips.

_Plan for tonight: pizza, sex, Legend of Zelda, sex, bath, bath-sex, and then more sex._

_Love,  
>Masaharu<em>

Needless to say, it was Niou's fault that Marui couldn't concentrate when his anatomy teacher went into an in-depth explanation about the male reproductive system.

.

Niou rarely made breakfast. It was a hassle, and his assistant at work always brought him a bagel and coffee. But, sometimes, he felt bad because Marui had to make something every morning. So every once and awhile, Niou got up early to make something for Marui.

Marui walked into the kitchen fully dressed, rubbing at his eyes like a kid. Marui stopped at the door and smelled something amazing that made his stomach rumble.

"Hey, Masa, are those pancakes?"

Niou looked over his shoulder. "Yup. Blueberry, your favorite."

"I forgot to tell you," Marui said. He rubbed the back of his head. Why did Niou have to be smiling like that? Marui sighed. "I have a test this morning and need to leave like, now."

Niou frowned, but then put on another smile. "More for me."

Marui walked up to the stove, hugging Niou from behind. He got up on his toes to kiss the back of Niou's neck. He came back down, nuzzling his face between Niou's shoulder blades. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Niou told him. "I'll see you tonight."

Marui pulled his arms away and took a step back, rushing towards the front door for his bag and shoes. He yelled good-bye, and Niou yelled it back.

.

Niou groaned, hitting his head against the kitchen table. He lifted his head back up, staring at his laptop screen. He never thought one meeting could be so damn stressful. He wanted to pull his hair out in chunks, to yell at Yoshi because she could not stop meowing, to ram his laptop into Atobe's big head.

He sighed, covering his eyes with his palms. Out of nowhere, Marui wrapped his arms around Niou from behind.

"Come take a bath," Marui whispered, kissing right below Niou's ear. Before Niou could say anything, Marui unwrapped his arms from Niou. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, Masa."

Niou finally looked at Marui. Niou sighed. "And you're naked because…?"

"_Bath time_," Marui chanted in a sing song voice, pulling Niou towards the bathroom.

How could Niou ever say no to bath time when he was asked like that?

.

Niou nearly screamed when he tripped over on of Marui's shoes. Instead, he took a deep breath, lining up Marui's shoes. He quickly scratched Yoshi behind her ear with one hand, undoing his tie with the other.

Niou headed into the kitchen, shouting, "Bunta?" in some desperate attempt to find his boyfriend. He finally checked the bedroom, relieved when he saw Marui lying on the bed with his laptop.

"Hey, Masa, you're home late," Marui commented as he paused his game of Tetris.

Niou nodded and sighed. "I have this meeting coming up and it's pure chaos at work. Atobe just won't leave me alone; he doesn't know what 'no' means."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But…"

"But _what_?"

"A welcome home kiss would be nice…"

Marui's eyes got big like a cat's and he perked up. Niou headed over to the bed, sitting next to Marui. Marui smiled, slipping a hand to the back of Niou's neck, pulling the taller man down. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but it gave Marui butterflies like all the others.

Niou hummed, kissing Marui's nose before sitting up straight. "What'd you get for dinner? And if there's any leftover, can I have it?"

Marui hesitated. "I didn't eat dinner."

"Why not?"

"I dunno," Marui mumbled dumbly. "Just wasn't hungry."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, but a kiss would make me feel more than okay."

Niou smiled, leaning down to kiss Marui.

.

_I don't know how I couldn't catch 'em all, but managed to catch you._

_Love,  
>Masaharu<em>

.

Niou was sitting on the sofa, Marui's head resting in his lap. Niou tangled his fingers in that mop Marui called his hair, yanking a knot loose whenever he found one.

"Hey," Marui said randomly.

"Hmm?" Niou just looked at him, and Marui felt like he was going to drown in those blue eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." Niou looked down at Marui. The red head was smiling, staring straight into Niou's blue eyes. "I'm serious, Masa. You have pretty eyes."

"Is that an assault on my manly manliness?" Niou asked. "Because I'd Nerf dart your ass if it was."

Marui shifted, getting up and moving so he was sitting in Niou's lap. Marui wrapped his arms around Niou's neck. Niou didn't say anything about how light Marui felt.

"You can do whatever you want to my ass, you know that."Marui tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips to Niou's ear. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

Niou hummed, hands traveling down to the small of Marui's back. He pulled Marui closer to him, his eyes closing when Marui's teeth latched onto his ear. "I have a good idea…"

Marui moved his head, kissing Niou on the lips.

.

Marui came home from school, kicking his shoes off every which way. He couldn't be bothered to line them up – Niou would do that later. He dropped his bag, making Yoshi hiss. Marui knelt down, petting the cat in that spot that right behind her ear that she loved.

"Masa, I'm home," Marui called, smiling when Yoshi purred.

No response.

Marui picked Yoshi up, cradling her in his arms like a baby. He headed through the apartment, peeking into the kitchen. Niou was standing in front of the stove frying something that smelled amazing. Marui's stomach growled and his mouth instantly watered.

Niou looked over his shoulder, sprinkling something into the pan without looking. "Hungry?"

"Not really…"

"I know you are," Niou said, stepping away from the stove. "You didn't eat breakfast, and I heard your stomach growl two seconds ago, so I know you didn't eat lunch."

"We've had this conversation before." Marui sighed, setting Yoshi down. Yoshi ran out of the room. "I'm eating, okay? I'm just not hungry right now."

"Why are you doing this?" Marui winced. Niou was shouting.

"I'm just not hungry."

"No, you're just being an idiot!" Niou balled his hands into fists, his stomach twisting into an enormous knot. "Do you think I haven't noticed? Do you think I haven't tried to shove food down your throat every chance I get? Do you think I've forgotten how you did this back in high school?"

"What –"

"Stop starving yourself! You're perfect."

Marui snapped. "Shut up! You don't get it! You don't have to look in the mirror and see this ugly person staring back at you! You can have anyone you want. I'm not good enough for you. I need to be better than perfect. I need to –"

"You're not making any sense!" Niou yelled. He could feel his nostrils flaring, his nails digging into his palm. It didn't matter. "I love you for you."

"Stop lying." Marui screwed his eyes shut, taking a step back. "_Stop lying_!"

"Bunta –"

Marui turned and ran.

Niou swore when the bedroom door slammed.

.

Niou knocked on the bedroom door. He felt like his knuckles were about to bleed. He was a moron. Marui didn't do well under pressure, and someone screaming in his face was definitely pressure. But it frustrated Niou – he wanted to scream at Marui, to call him an idiot, to yell that he loved him.

"Bunta, open the door," Niou begged. No response. Words got stuck in Niou's throat, barely making their way out. "Are you even alive?"

"Go away."

Niou took in a deep breath, trying the knob again, as though the door would suddenly be unlocked. It wasn't. He began to knock again, pausing only to say something. "Bunta, come out. We can talk."

"I'm not sick."

"You're not eating."

"It's just a diet. Don't overreact."

Niou swore, punching the door. "Damn it, Bunta! Just come out and talk! I'm not going to yell anymore, I promise!"

Marui didn't say anything.

Niou turned and pressed his back into the door, sliding down to the ground. He tilted his head back, ignoring the pain when it collided with the door. "Bunta… Please."

"Leave if you're that upset."

Niou screwed his eyes shut. He couldn't force himself to lie, to say that he would if Marui didn't stop, because he could never leave Marui. Niou loved him too much to leave.

.

Niou slipped a note under the door.

_I'm scared, Bunta._

_I need you more than you know._

_Let me help you get through this. _

_Love,  
>Masaharu<em>

Marui didn't send a note back.

.

Niou didn't know how long he had been lying on the couch. It must have been awhile because his cell phone went off at least a dozen times. Yoshi purred from the floor, rubbing her head against Niou's hand, which was hanging off the edge. Niou closed his eyes, sighing. Yoshi licked at his fingers.

Niou wanted to touch Marui. He wanted Marui to love his body. He wanted Marui to just let it go, to let himself shine through, to forget all the darkness.

"Meow."

Yoshi bolted out of the room. A weight settled on Niou's stomach, a familiar, warm, amazing weight. Niou opened his eyes, looking up at Marui.

"Meow," Marui whispered again. Niou raised an eyebrow. Marui looked down at Niou, trying so hard to look his boyfriend in the eyes. He couldn't. "I'm sorry, I really am. Don't leave me. I need you. Help me."

"I'll never leave you," Niou muttered, stretching his neck out, kissing Marui. "I love you."

Niou moved his lips tentatively, as though Marui was about to break. It took Marui a second to give in and kiss Niou back. Marui felt like he had taken all he could bear, like he was going crazy. He needed Niou.

Niou sat up, and then pushed Marui onto his back, switching their positions. Niou sat firmly on Marui's legs – they felt thin. Niou pushed back the anger and frustration in his head, kissing Marui harder.

Marui slid a hand into Niou's hair, pulling him closer. Marui lost himself in Niou, in those lips, wondering why he felt like he was floating. But then Niou put his hands on Marui's stomach. Marui shifted, silently begging for Niou to move his hands.

"It's alright," Niou whispered, rubbing small circles into Marui's stomach with his thumbs.

Marui slid his hand out of Niou's hair. He moved both of his hands between them, grabbing Niou's wrists. Marui pulled Niou's hands off of his stomach, and then laced their fingers, pulling their hands up so they were hovering around Marui's shoulders.

Niou broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Marui's. "I love your body. I love _you._"

"Don't touch me like that." Marui bit his lip. Niou frowned. Marui felt his heart break. "Just… give me some time, okay?

"Promise me you'll try."

"I'm going to try," Marui said. He moved his head, trying to kiss Niou, but Niou wouldn't let him. He needed to feel those lips against his, to feel loved. Marui closed his eyes. "I'll try."

"_Promise_."

"I promise."

Niou kissed Marui again, slow and sweet, whispering words of love until Marui couldn't think straight.

.

Marui didn't wake up alone. He rolled onto his side with a tired groan, rubbing at the sleep-crust in the corner of his eyes. He let out a yawn, prepared to drift back into his dream, when he saw Niou staring back at him.

"Hey," Niou said. He brought his hand up to toy with Marui's hair. "Good morning."

"I thought you had work."

Niou shrugged, sinking farther into the pillows, as though his bones had turned to goo. "I can skip. I'm my own boss, remember? You're more important than those corporate jerks."

Marui smiled. Niou smiled back.

.

_You must be the square root of 2 because I feel irrational around you._

_Love,  
>Masaharu<em>

_PS: I saw the dirty dishes in the sink. I'm proud of you. Just keep trying._

.

Marui was staring out the window, holding a mug full of coffee. As far as Marui was concerned, it was like a daydream in a cup. He pulled his green blanket tighter, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Yoshi was rubbing at his legs, refusing to leave him alone.

Niou walked into the kitchen, turning a rubrics cube every which way, frowning at its missed-matched colors. "I can never figure these out," he mumbled.

"Maybe you're color blind?"

Niou sat down in a chair next to Marui. "Nah. I see colors just fine. You're hair is red. You look amazing in an orange sunset. You give me so many dirty thoughts when I see you eating a certain yellow fruit. That green blanket I gave you drives me up the wall. You love my blue eyes. And purple is the color for peace of mind, which I have whenever I see you smile."

"Congratulations, you know all the colors of the rainbow."

"Exactly. And I know where they are. _Suck it_."

Marui sighed, putting his mug to his lips. His daydream needed a spoon of sugar because daydreams are supposed to be sweeter and better than real life, but his real life was pretty darn sweet whenever Niou walked into the room.

.

Marui was sitting at the kitchen table, slaving over his anatomy book. He heard the front door open and Yoshi meow. Marui kept looking at his book, listening as Niou came into the kitchen. Niou didn't say anything to Marui, and worry filled Marui's mind.

What if Niou was mad? What if Niou didn't love him? What if Niou saw him and thought 'ugly pig'? What if Niou was seeing someone at work? What if Niou was –

The fridge opened and closed within a second. The next thing Marui knew, Niou was behind him and a carrot was being pressed to his lips.

"I'm not a horse," Marui mumbled.

"What have you had to eat today?" Niou asked, not moving the carrot. When Marui didn't response, Niou pressed the carrot in-between his lips, forcing Marui to take a small bite. "What did you eat?"

"Some rice and a few pieces of sushi."

"A few?"

"Four."

"Eat." Niou pressed the carrot against Marui's lips with more force. "I'm calling in take-out for dinner, and you're doing to drink some wine and eat some chicken."

Marui took a good sized bite out of the carrot, chewing and swallowing. He took the carrot out of Niou's hand, sinking into his seat. Niou sat down next to Marui, watching him eat the whole carrot. When Marui got down to the stem, Niou leaned over and kissed him.

.

Niou tapped the buttons on the remote as softly as possible. He glanced down at the pile of red hair in his lap from time to time, making sure Marui was asleep. Niou looked at Marui a little too long, and when he looked up his character was dying on the screen.

"Damn," he swore.

A very awake Marui reached up, grabbing Niou by the back of the neck, pushing himself up and pulling Niou down just enough for a quick kiss. Marui shifted and moved, sitting up next to Niou. He wrapped his arms around Niou in a sideways hug, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You okay, Bunta?" Niou asked. "I didn't mean to wake you up, but that's no excuse for breaking my back."

"I'm sorry," Marui mumbled softly, closing his eyes. "You said 'damn' and I suddenly wanted a kiss."

"You're insane."

"Yeah. I am.

"You didn't let me finish." Niou closed his eyes, sinking into the sofa. "You're insane, but in the most wonderful way."

Marui was asleep. Niou sighed, and then smiled.

.

Marui was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were screwed up, his empty stomach aching. He felt terrible. He promised Niou he would eat, and he did, but it was hard. His reflection mocked him, screaming in his face, like he wasn't good enough. Marui would do anything to make Niou love him just a bit more, to keep that man around for just another day.

Click.

Marui turned his head, looking at the door. Niou entered the room, heading straight for the bed. Marui didn't need to say anything for Niou to know that something was wrong. The look in Marui's eyes said it all – regret, worry, love.

"What did you eat today?"

Marui didn't answer.

"You promised," Niou whispered, sitting on Marui's thighs. Niou couldn't stop shaking, fear and worry overtaking him. "You promised me, Bunta."

Marui closed his eyes, his head pounding when he felt Niou pushing his shirt up. Marui gripped the sheets, forcing his body not to shake when Niou began to kiss his stomach. Niou put his hands on Marui's sides, pain filling his heart when he could feel Marui's ribs.

"I love you, Bunta, why can't you see that?"

Niou kissed Marui's belly button, looking up at the red head. Their eyes met, and Marui felt embarrassed and stupid. Marui bit his lip, turning his head to the side. Niou kept whispering Marui's name over and over and over again – Bunta, Bunta, _Bunta_…

It was such an unfamiliar feeling. It settled in the pit of Marui's stomach and made him feel like he could fly. It was acceptance, friendship, trust, and everything else Niou had always promised. It was love.

Marui opened his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks, wet and hot against his skin. Marui reached down, lacing his fingers into Niou's hair. He pulled Niou up, forcing their lips together.

"I'm sorry," Marui gasped, planting small, quick, salty kisses on Niou's lips. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Masaharu. I'm trying, but it's so hard. I'm scared. I need you. I need you to love me. Don't leave me, please. I just don't know what am I supposed to do when my good isn't good enough."

"Just keep trying. I'll catch you if you fall."

And then they were kissing again, and Marui felt loved for the first time in a long time.

.

_Thank you._

_Love,  
>Bunta<em>

.

It had been Niou's idea to build a blanket fort. Marui wasn't able to sleep, so he woke up Niou. Niou wasn't sure what made him think to build a blanket fort in the middle of the living room, but it seemed like a great idea at the time. It was still a great idea when they were finished. It was an even better idea once they crawled inside, the small space forcing them close together.

Marui couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Niou – they felt like kids. Niou wrapped his arms around Marui from behind, pulling the red head into his chest. Niou tapped his fingers along Marui's sides. Marui bucked and writhed, tears forming in his eyes.

It was the first time in a long time Niou heard Marui's laugh.

"It tickles, Masa, it tickles!"

"Stop kicking, you'll knock it down!"

"I'll stop kicking when you stop tickling!"

Niou stopped his fingers. Marui's laughter died down as he relaxed into Niou's lanky arms. A few awkward movements and small kicks later, Marui was lying next to Niou, resting his head on that broad chest, listening to the thump-thump of Niou's heart.

Marui took in a deep breath, fatigue hitting him like a tidal wave. Niou was so warm in that moment and his gestures so sweet that Marui couldn't help but feel like he was falling in love all over again.

"Why me?" Marui mumbled, closing his eyes. It was a question he wondered an awful lot lately.

"That's a stupid question, Bunta."

"That's not an answer," Marui said drowsily. "Why me, Masa?"

"Because you give me the kind of feelings people write novels about."

They looked at each other for the longest time. It lasted moments. It lasted forever.

.

Marui was lying on the sofa; Niou was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the sofa. Marui looked over Niou's shoulder. Niou was typing something on his laptop. It was full of names and numbers and it confused Marui more than calculus, which was saying something.

It always amazed Marui that the Niou in front of him was the same boy who pulled pranks back in high school, who smoked, who did everything to be a rebel because he didn't want to take over his father's company. All these years later, Niou donated money to charity, quit smoking, and did everything his father had ever wanted of him while he was alive.

Though, on the other hand, it always amazed Marui that Niou hadn't changed at all. He still played Zelda and Pokémon. He stilled dyed his hair and had that awful rattail. He still did what he wanted to, flashing a big screw-the-world smile at those who disagreed.

Marui hummed, pulling at a piece of Niou's hair. "You're amazing, Masa. Have I ever told you that?"

Niou tilted his head back, looking at Marui. "Okay…?"

"I'm serious. You put up with all my crap and make me smile, yet you still find time to take care of everything you need to do. You're like a superhero."

"Then you're the damsel in distress. Start swooning."

Marui poked Niou's forehead. "Shut it. You're the flying jerk who wears his underwear on the outside of his pants in this scenario."

Niou laughed. Marui smiled.

.

Marui wanted to smash all the mirrors in the house, toss all the food into the trash, and just curl up into a ball on their bed. He needed someone to be his rock before he snapped, but Niou wasn't there. But he wouldn't break.

Marui collapsed onto the sofa, ignoring Yoshi's soft meows coming from the corner. He closed his eyes, spots of color dancing on the blackness behind his eyelids. He reached behind him for a pillow, hoping a nap would help him keep himself together.

He didn't feel a pillow. He felt a small, firm stuffed animal. He pulled the Pikachu in front of his face, pulling the note off of it.

_You're perfect. _

_Love,  
>Masaharu<em>

Marui sat up, setting the Pikachu next to him. He stood up and slipped the note in his pocket as he headed for the kitchen. Marui opened the fridge, looking through it. He didn't hear the door open, or the familiar footsteps getting closer, or Niou saying his name.

Two arms wrapped around Marui from behind, making Marui jump ten feet in the air.

"Take-out?" Niou suggested, planting a kiss on the back of Marui's neck. Marui shivered, goose bumps popping up all over his body. Niou smiled, kissing the red head's neck again. "Miss me?"

"Yeah, I did," Marui admitted. He leaned back into Niou's chest, closing the fridge. "And take-out sounds really, really good."

Niou's smile couldn't get any bigger. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

"Yeah. It is nice."

.

For a change, Marui was woken up by Niou. Niou had rolled onto his side, lazily drawing circles onto Marui's bare stomach. Marui opened his eyes slowly, shivering at Niou's touch.

"I couldn't sleep," Niou said, "so I woke you up. That okay?"

"It's alright." Marui was happy – whether it was at Niou's words or that fact that he didn't want to slap Niou's hand away, Marui wasn't sure. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Talk."

"About what?"

Niou kept drawing circles on Marui's stomach as he said, "Anything. Everything. Nothing."

Marui rolled onto his side. Marui grabbed the hand that had been on his stomach and set it on his side, smiling when Niou smiled. "I love the way you make me feel loved," Marui said. "I love the way you make me smile. I love the way you take care of me. I love the way you know exactly what to say. I love the way you dance in your boxers like a nerd. I love the way you…"

Niou fell asleep an hour into the list of things Marui loved about him. The last one Niou remembered was "I love the way you make me love you."

.

Niou shut the front door with an exasperated sigh, toeing out of his shoes. He reached up, undoing his tie and the top buttons of his shirt. He heard a small snore, and headed into the living room, completely forgetting about the mine field of shoes. Luckily, he didn't trip.

Niou heard the snore again, but didn't see anyone. Perplexed, Niou walked up to the sofa, a soft smile spreading across his lips when he saw Marui sleeping. Niou knelt down on the ground next to Marui's face, kissing him sideways.

Marui's eyes fluttered open, and he slowly began to press into the kiss. Just when Marui was fully awake, Niou broke the kiss.

"Hey, you," Niou said, running a hand through Marui's messy red hair. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"What time is it?"

Niou hummed, gently tugging a knot loose. Marui winched. "Eleven. I had to work late. I just got home."

"_Crap_."

"You looked cute, if that counts for anything."

"It doesn't. But thank you." Marui turned his head, kissing Niou again.

.

_Have you gotten sick of me yet?_

_Love,  
>Bunta<em>

.

_I could never be sick of you._

_Love,  
>Masaharu<em>

.

Marui never knew a bath could be so amazing. Candles flickered around the bathroom, filling the room with a soft glow and vanilla. Bubbles came up to his chest, popping every now and then. Having Niou with him was what made it perfect. Marui was sitting between Niou's legs, and leaning back against that broad chest that made Marui feel like would never be alone again.

"This is perfect," Marui whispered. He cupped his hands, bringing a pile of bubbles up to his face. He blew the bubbles out of his hands, giggling in a stupid way like a kid would.

"Close your eyes."

"What –"

"Close your eyes."

Marui listened this time, letting his eyes flutter shut. He felt Niou shift slightly behind him, only to settle back into place a moment later. A small pop later, he felt Niou's arms wrap around his sides. Niou rested his chin on Marui's shoulder, and Mauri could practically feel Niou's smile.

"Open your eyes."

Marui opened his eyes slowly, only to have them nearly bulge out of his head. Niou was holding a small, silver ring in front of him. Marui shifted in the water, staring at the silver ring in his boyfriend's hands. Niou hummed right into Marui's ear, waiting for Marui to say something.

"We're both men," Marui said stupidly.

"I'm aware. Does that suddenly bother you?"

"I mean, it's pointless to give me this. We can't get married, or–"

"It makes you mine."

Marui took the ring from Niou, turning it every which way. It didn't have an engraving or any sparkly gem stone, but it was beautiful. It took Marui a second to get what the ring meant – forever.

"Be mine for forever and always?" Niou asked, pulling Marui closer to him.

"Forever," Marui pondered out loud. He paused, turning the ring over in his hand one last time. "Do you really need to ask? I've always been yours, Masa, and I always will be."

Marui slipped the ring on his left hand. It felt cold against his hot skin. Marui smiled like the moron in love he was, putting his hands over Niou's. Niou tilted his head slightly, planting a soft kiss on Marui's cheek. Niou ran his finger of the ringer on Marui's finger, and couldn't help but smile in a fashion similar to the red head in his arms.

Love sucked in the most amazing way. Love was what it was, and they were who they were. Niou loved Marui, and Marui loved Niou. It was as simple as that, which was never really simple at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because I have a million songs stuck in my head and I haven't written Niou/Marui in awhile.**


End file.
